nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Fuji-san
Fuji-San (富士さん Fuji-San), inmate number 243, is a supporting character of the Nanbaka Web Manga. He is an inmate in Nanba Prison, where he is held in cell one of building thirteen. Appearance Fuji-San is a well-built young man with fair skin. He stands at average height and has chin-length, white hair with blue tips. His eyes are dark orange. On his right foot is a large, disfigured scar that is allegedly the remains of his inmate number, which he removed himself.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 160 His nails are blue and he wears bronze earrings. Fuji-San wears a gray inmates' jumpsuit, the legs of which are rolled up to reveal black leg warmers. Over this, he wears a dark green haori with black trimming. His ID badge is pinned to the left side of his breast. Personality Like his cellmate, Fuji-San loves baths and will happily welcome anyone who enjoys baths and follows the rules. However, in the past he was a highly violent individual who showed no hesitation in beating others to the brink of deaths for failing to follow bathhouse rules, resulting in his arrest and imprisonment. In the present, he is known as a peaceful and level-headed person, widely referred to as a Senpai among younger inmates. He is noted to be a well-behaved inmate who respects others. Despite this, he still becomes angered when people fail to follow bathhouse rules, though he only retaliates with harsh lectures. Background Fuji-San was originally incarcerated for starting a fight with someone who didn't follow the rules of a bathhouse. From then on, he would regularly break out of prison if the bathing conditions weren't up to his standards, usually alongside Kusatsu. Eventually, the two became demanding and aggressive to the point of brutally attacking those who disrespected bathhouse rules. Additional rumors surrounding Fuji-San and his cellmate suggest that they removed the tattoos of their inmate numbers because they didn't receive their lucky numbers; in Fuji-San's case, he allegedly peeled it off his skin with shards of glass and had to be restrained to stop him from causing serious harm to himself. When they were transferred to Nanba, Fuji-San and Kusatsu were chosen to represent building thirteen during a New Year's Tournament. When building thirteen won, they had a high-quality bath installed in the prison.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 160 Plot Part Three As part of a long-term agreement, Fuji-San enters building thirteen's bath during the first bath slot. There, he overhears Jyugo, Uno and Rock discuss how extravagant the bath is and explains that he and Kusatsu had it installed as a prize for winning the New Year's Tournament. When Uno asks about his second cellmate, he explains that he'd already been released. He then encourages the other inmates to come into the bath; however, as they do so, he quickly attacks them and berates them for not showering first, threatening to kill them if they fail to do so again. Later, he arrives in the open-air bath where Jyguo and Kusatsu discuss the former's shackles; concluding that they cannot be removed, Fuji-San and Kusatsu characterize it as suspicious and joke about having them torn off.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 154 Later, Fuji-San appears at the first bath slot once again where Nico thanks him and Kusatsu for having the bath built. As they briefly return to the kitchen for food, other inmates discuss the dangerous rumors surrounding them. Returning to the bath, Fuji-San questions why Jyguo, Rock and Uno are so intimidated by them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 154 Trivia *Fuji-San's name is a reference to his ID number, with 富 fu ''meaning "two", 士 ''ji ''meaning "four" andさん ''san ''meaning "three". **His name is also a play on the term ''"''Fujisan" (Mount Fuji). It replaces ''San (山''), the character that means ''"Mountain", with ''-san (さん)'', a respectful honorific equivalent to Mr., Mrs. etc. References Navigation Category:Inmates Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Building 13 Category:Nanba Prison